


Nine Lives

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The witch of the woods wants a closer look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/gifts).



> Based on a witch au Reserve: http://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve is making!

He watched from the shadows as the minister collected some of the edible berries that grew around his piece of land he had been given upon arriving at the parish. He shifted a little, moving closer without making a sound. His bare feet stepped on twigs and sharp rocks, uncaring of the pain and unable to have blood shed from such things.

He was soon close enough to watch the minister as he worked on making firewood. His hair was starting to come undone from its ribbon, strands of impossible red slipping out to stick to the sides of his face. Sweat trickled down, lazy drops dripping.

Kylo liked this minister. He was younger than the last for sure. He also did his own work. The last minister had been lazy, too focused on what he could get from the parish rather than protect them from the things in the woods.

Things like Kylo.

He wished to get closer to the new minister. He would learn all that he could about him and he would twist and slip his way into his brain and his heart and his soul. The idea made him smile and he stepped forward, approaching Hux without fear, whispering under his breath.

Hux blinked and looked up when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around, looking down with a raised eyebrow. “And where did you come from?” he asked. He smiled slightly as he crouched down, holding out a hand in greeting. “Come here,” he cooed.

He smiled as the orange cat approached, pausing to sniff the tips of his fingers briefly before taking a slight step back. The animal hesitated, seemingly considering him before stepping forward again, rubbing its head and chin against his fingers. Soon the animal was purring, pressing against him as it rubbed its face against him.

“Are you lost?” Hux asked. Carefully he picked the cat up, holding it in his arms. “Come. I’ll take you inside then,” he hummed.


End file.
